Valentine Present
by AnimeFreakRyu
Summary: Kenny decides to visit Kyle to give him a late Valentine present. K2


Um... :( This is actually my first ever smut fanfiction. I've been meaning to write this for awhile, I started it around Valentines day but kinda lost in in my sea of files. .-." I finally found it today and decided to finish it. I think it came out pretty good for my first try...

Kyle and Kenny belong to Matt and Trey.

* * *

A knock sounded on a fifteen year old Kyle Broflovski's door. It was five in the morning, couldn't someone understand that he wanted to sleep in on a Saturday? He shuffled over mumbling obscenities under his breath and pulled open the door. A wolfishly grinning blond stood there holding a box. Of course, Kenny is the only person he knows that is awake early on a Saturday. Kyle grumbled some more and went to shut the door in his face, Kenny's foot was in between the door and seal though.

"Don't think that will work on me." His grin seemed to widen as he stepped inside.

"If you excuse me, I need to go get some fucking sleep because unlike some people I don't have to ability to rise at the crack of dawn." Kyle grunted making his way over to the stairway by his front door. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kenny pouting.

"But it's Valentines day!" He protested grabbing Kyle's wrist. Kyle glared at Kenny's hand, what did he have against him sleeping?

"It don't give a damn, Valentines day is for fags and girls." Kyle deadpanned, Kenny's face fell.

"Aww Come on, nobody else will celebrate it with me..." Kenny whined, Kyle wasn't going to win. A loud angry sigh escaped his throat.

"Whatever just let me sleep some more and I'll do something with you today." Kenny's face seemed to light up and a happy sequel left his mouth. Kyle trudged up the steps. As soon as his head hit the pillow his alarm clock rang shrilly. He glared at it angrily, it didn't look like he was going to be able to sleep at all today. A very happy Kenny flaunted into the room. It seems he obviously heard the alarm. He sat up slowly, wanting to stab anything within reach. Kenny almost jumped onto his lap in his excitement. He started gushing about what all he wanted to do throughout the day. Kyle could feel his head pounding already.

Kyle sat down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. Kenny McCormick had to be the most exhausting person on earth. He had run Kyle ragged all day. Insisting that they get breakfast, see a movie, then run around to almost any store that caught Kenny's eye. Of course Kyle spent a pocket full of his money to keep his rather girlie friend happy. Kenny sauntered into Kyle's living room. He was currently holding a small box in his hands. Kyle seemed to remember it faintly, but couldn't quite distinguish where from though. Kenny sat the box onto his lap.  
"Come on! Open it!" His big blues stared at Kyle expectantly. Kyle pulled off the feminine red ribbon.  
"This looks so gay, I'm rather scared to see what's in it." Kyle spoke apathetically. Once the ribbon was off he looked inside. A small piece of paper laid at the bottom. Kyle looked confused. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
"Just read it." Kenny urged him. Kyle picked up the paper and looked at it. In large unkempt writing was scribbled, 'Happy valentines day! This counts for one free sexing!' Kyle glared at Kenny, who was currently grinning largely. Of course this was all a plan to get into Kyle's pants. Kenny moved the box and sat in Kyle's lap. His hands went into Kyle's curly red hair, his lips placed upon the other boys'. Kyle kissed back slowly. This really didn't feel as wrong as it should to him. His hands traced Kenny's sides, eventually resting on Kenny's ass. Their kissing had grown more intense. Kenny bit at Kyle's lip, demanding entrance, which Kyle gladly gave. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither of them really gaining an upper hand. They detached and panted, Kenny's mouth soon found its way to Kyle's neck, sucking roughly. Kyle moaned lowly, squeezing the other boy's ass lightly. Kenny seemed to take this as a sign that clothes were ready to be removed. Doing just that he pulled his own shirt over his head, soon followed by Kyle's. He left kisses down Kyle's chest, clearly admiring his pale skin and soon found an erect nipple in which he circled his skilled mouth around. Kyle arched his back into the warmth of Kenny's mouth. Kenny's pants seemed to be growing ever tighter as Kyle moaned and withered beneath him. His mouth left Kyle, who emitted a small whine, and stood to unzip his pants. Kyle stared as Kenny's pants dropped to reveal his cock pressed tightly into his boxers. Kyle's own dick throbbed in his jeans, hard as ever. Kenny motioned to his boxers.

"You just going to stare or do you want a peak of the beast within?" He jokingly asked. Kyle glared at him but none the less knelled in front of the blond boy. He pulled down Kenny's boxers, the large hard cocked bobbed out of it's confinement, almost hitting Kyle in the face. He looked up at Kenny uncertainly, who just gave him a huge grin. Kyle took Kenny's dick into his warm hands lightly. He was inspecting it really. He leaned forward and darted his tongue across the tip and made a sour face as the taste of Kenny's precum filled his mouth.

"That tastes horrible Kenny." Kyle grimaced while spiting onto the carpet. Kenny sighed.

"Well fine, you don't have to suck it. Unless you want me going into you dry…" Kyle glared at him and licked the tip again. That would hurt like a bitch, he might as well stomach the bad taste. His tongue trailed over the bottom of Kenny's shaft as he palmed his balls. Kenny let out a breathy moan, his cock pulsed as Kyle took his head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it slowly as he took in more. Kenny grabbed Kyle's hair and pushed his cock fully into his mouth, probing the back of his throat. Kyle choked as his gag reflex kicked in and spit oozed from the sides of his mouth. He pulled away to only have Kenny slam his dick right back to the hilt into him. Kenny laced his hands into Kyle's hair and face fucked him brutally. Kyle coughed as Kenny removed himself from Kyle's mouth. Drool coated his cock. Kenny leaned forward and captured Kyle in a kiss and pushed him backwards onto the couch. It didn't take him much time to have Kyle's pant thrown into a corner to be long forgotten. The front of his underwear was wet from the precum dripping from his swelling dick. Kenny lopped one finger into the elastic of Kyle's boxers.

"Do you want to to fuck you?" Kenny whispered hotly in Kyle's ear. He whined loudly in response, wiggling his hips trying to gain friction against the blond. Kenny smirked and pulled down the red head's boxers and tossing them beside the couch. Kyle's slightly smaller dick stood straight up, a slight pink color from arousal. The blonde's fingers were offered to Kyle who sucked them gladly. HIs tongue swirled around the offered appendages, sucking greedily. They were pulled out after a few seconds, only to be shoved roughly into Kyle's tight hole. He shrieked and clawed his nails into Kenny's shoulders. The fingers felt weird, unwanted almost. They stayed still to allow Kyle to adjust, then slowly started to move. Pain shot up his spine, he felt completely raw. In but a few moments the pain started to melt away and was replaced with an intense pleasure. Kyle mewled and moved his hips in rhythm with the thrusting fingers. Kenny grinned at the sight of the sweaty moaning boy underneath him and pulled out his fingers, thinking Kyle was loosened up enough. Kyle's legs were heaved onto Kenny's shoulders as he positioned himself near Kyle's opening. Ever so slowly he pushed into him, he was careful to move slowly and not hurt the other boy. Kyle cried out in pain and bit into Kenny's shoulder as tears flowed from the corners of his eyes. Finally Kenny was fully sheathed, his cocked twitched at the feeling of Kyle's tightness. Kenny moaned loudly as Kyle squirmed at the feeling of the large cock buried inside him, he felt as if his inside were being moved aside. Kenny started to move, Kyle's nails dug into his arms. It began to hurt less after a minute, to be replaced with a tingling feeling, that feeling grew into pleasure. Soon Kyle found himself rocking his ass back to meet Kenny's thrusts. They both panted heavily as wet slaps reverberated around the room. Kyle had never experienced anything like this before. Sure he and Stan had messed around from time to time, but they had never gotten this far. It felt totally outer worldly. He felt himself screaming Kenny's name as his thrusting became more frantic. Kyle's vision blurred around the edges as he felt the cock hit a certain spot. He swore he saw stars and he kept seeing them. Kenny pulled out suddenly and started to flip Kyle over. His arms were against the couch and his ass stuck straight into the air. Kenny slowly entered the warm crevice again, sucking on Kyle's neck at the same time. He pounded into the smaller boy who cried out in pleasure. It seemed like Kenny had gone into him further. Their hips slapped against each other roughly, both letting out moans and growls. Kyle's stomach tightened and a very odd feeling hit him. He screamed and felt his cock twitch, his wall tightened around the invading cock. Hot cum shot from Kyle onto the couch and let him panting as Kenny kept thrusting. Moments later the blond boy thrusted one last time, causing him to have his orgasm. His hot semen filled Kyle and dribbled out of his hole. Kenny pulled out and slapped Kyle's ass, leaving a red mark. He fell on top of him and their sweaty bodies laid against each other.

"That was an awesome valentines present." Kyle complimented breathlessly. Kenny grinned and placed a small kiss on his lovers' lips.

"You bet your sweet ass it was."

-------------

Review please? :D


End file.
